


The Skinchanger

by boltshok



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bestiality (if you squint... she can consent), Dragon Riders, F/M, Minor wetting/piss, Monsterfucking, Porn With Plot, Self-Insert, Shapeshifting, Skinchanging, Teratophilia, feral sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltshok/pseuds/boltshok
Summary: Halfway on, halfway off, I stop. Parts of human skin show through the dragonhide. The skin no longer comes away in my hands. It swings shut over my chest and seals me inside this draconic form, staring down at the witch and Bumblebee on the ground.Non-con is for chapter 10.
Relationships: Bumblebee/G, Bumblebee/OC Dragon Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Skinchanger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the [Skinchanger design](https://toyhou.se/5768653.g/5800518.skinchanger) on my Toyhou.se!

The egg was a plain taupe gray, with loose scales and spikes jutting out at uneven angles all over it. The spines and slick, shedding scales made it hard to pick up, and it cut one’s hands to hold. It was this that sent the egg slip-sliding out of its birth cave and down into the clutches of the silver knights, living their lives on the edge of a wide, cold lake. The egg hatched soon after being discovered by one of their members, but inside it was not a dragonet. Inside was a human woman wrapped in a dragon’s skin.

The woman was grown, but the dragonet skin was not. She could change back and forth at will between the dragonet form and her human self, and time passed. Her dragon form grew slowly, but this suited the knights—their own children were slow growing, and gave the dragon’s form time to grow close to her rider.

He was a young knight, with experience hunting lesser monsters by himself but nothing bigger. Experience wasn’t something she sought in a rider and found him captivating. Her knight. Hers. A few years after she joined the silver knights’ village, she and the knight were wed.

His first hired job for something other than a lesser forest monster was to fill a bounty on a gifted hag in the wilderness. She had been casting infertility charms on a nearby village and they were desperate for children to help work the fields. The young knight, Bumblebee, was eager to help them and he took the job. With his wife as both his partner and his mount, he set off for the village and within a few weeks arrived to help them. 

The hag was nowhere to be found for days. There were signs she had been near, but never her physical self. Bumblebee searched the woods with the dragon by his side and finally located the witch’s hut.

...

“Alright, we’ll sneak up on her and knock it down,” he says, leaning down to speak close to my ear. “Hopefully she’ll be crushed in the fall. If not, then go for her with teeth. I’ll follow.”

I stalk forward, closer to the hut, and the door creaks open. A ragged old woman steps out and peers up at me without fear. 

“Now!”

I dart forward and snap at her, but somehow the bite doesn’t land and I stumble to the side as she watches me. Bumblebee slides down off my neck and swings his sword at the old woman. Again she somehow dodges the attack and he goes floundering away. As he makes to stand, the witch tosses a smouldering bundle of herbs at him.

“Is this your wife or your beast?” she asks, raising her old, gnarled hand at me. Bumblebee, on the ground, snarls up at her. I grab the edges of my skin and slowly begin peeling it off. I’m his wife, not a beast. 

“No, G! Stop!” 

Halfway on, halfway off, I stop. Parts of human skin show through the dragonhide, and I look between him and the witch as she lifts her hand higher and traces out a series of runes in the air.

“Wife, beast, famine, feast! Du behandler din kone som mer dyr enn kamerat. Rens deg selv og det vil ta form.”

The skin no longer comes away in my hands. I tug and pull but every movement I make seems to make the dragonhide sew itself closer to my skin. One of my hands becomes a dragon’s claw and I lose my grip on the hide. It swings shut over my chest and seals me inside this draconic form, staring down at the witch and Bumblebee on the ground.

Wife... beast... wife... beast... the words echo in my head and I shake myself to clear my mind. On the ground, Bumblebee cries out when the smouldering herbs lay still on his chest, and I growl down at the hag next to him. He’s mine, mine, mine— 

Snapping at her, my teeth glance off her protective spell and my face slides into the stones of her house. She waves her hand and vanishes into a wave of insects, flying and crawling and digging away from me. Bumblebee’s cries ring in my ears and I knock the herbs away, nuzzling him in comfort. Mine. My... rider. My rider. He grabs at my face and latches onto one of the sharp spines on my cheek, pulling himself upright to stare into my eye. He is upset, his own gaze darting around in my field of view as if searching my eyeball for something. He’s afraid, and I let him look as long as he wants. I am his.

“What did she do to you? My... my love, my wife! I can’t even remember your name,” he whispers, hand falling away. 

My name? Did I... have a name? It doesn’t matter. I have him. He can be my name if it’s so important. I nudge him to standing, rub myself on him, unknowingly scratching his armor with my sharp spines. He clings to my face and suddenly starts to cry, putting his hands on me and sobbing into my neck. He is afraid, of what I don’t know, but I curl him in towards my shoulder. I’ll keep him safe. I will.

“Do you remember the way home?” he blubbers, wiping away the tears from his eyes roughly. 

Of course I do! It’s our home! Nudging him up into the saddle, I wait until he’s settled before taking off. Time to leave this place and go home. 

...

Our journey takes a couple weeks before we arrive at the small village on the lakeside. At seeing our home and the other villagers, he begins to cry anew and I carefully help him down. They can protect him too. We are welcomed eagerly, but they look up at me curiously. What? What is it? I nudge him towards them and his whole crying self is enfolded. After some time the group breaks apart and looks up at me somberly. Come now! My rider is here, nothing can be that bad.

One by one, they leave him standing at my feet until we are the only ones left with the village leader, blue and red armor shining in the soft sunlight. He raises his hand to me and I lower my muzzle down to touch him as Bumblebee takes his other hand.

“Together you will overcome this,” he says, and Bumblebee looks up at me with that same, searching gaze.

Overcome... what? I will overcome, for his sake.

...

Life was good. My rider stayed with me constantly, sleeping with me in the barn and riding with me whenever I flew, even if to the lake. He was quiet, but he had always been thoughtful. Maybe he was thinking a lot right now. 

One morning he wakes up before I do, and his rustling in the straw draws me to wakefulness. He opens his armor and relieves himself some paces from me, urine disappearing into the dirt floor of the barn. Watching him touch himself makes something in my gut pinch. I am... am... do I have a mate? Is he my mate? As he turns around and catches me watching, his member still in hand, this answers my question. We are mates! He gazes upon me with a desire I can clearly feel. 

Snaking my neck out from my sleeping position I tenderly lick his member, still in his hands, and he squeaks.

“H-Hey,” he breathes, taking an unsteady step backwards. ”Wh-What are you doing?”

What am I doing? Has he forgotten already? I lick at him again, trying to drag as much of my tongue over him as possible. This time, I can feel his erection bloom against my tongue and I purr in pleasure. My mate, he is virile.

“Hey,” he breathes again, steadying himself on my nose. “Can... Can you understand me? Uh- nod for yes, shake for no.”

He nods and then shakes his head, and I nod firmly. Of course I can. He’s my rider. His eyes grow wide and I watch as his erection flexes above his hips.

“And... and you’re sure you want to do this?”

I nod again, snaking my tongue out and licking his member a third time. This time, a high-pitched whine leaks out of his chest, and he hangs onto my nose as I push him back onto the hay. My mate, I’ll take care of him. I can take care of him. He squirms around underneath me and another wetness greets my tongue when it dips between his legs. Mmm... it’s sweet. I let my tongue explore his parts, between his legs and around his member, and all the while he shakes and moans beneath me. 

Suddenly he grips my spines and holds me still and I taste his seed on my tongue. My mate! He does enjoy this. I stay in the position he insists upon until he releases me, and I lift my head back from him. He gazes up at me warmly, pleasure still flowing through him, and I watch as he blinks away the sleep calling to him after his climax as he sits up and crawls towards my feet. I watch him slowly stand and pass underneath my belly, trailing his hand down to my nethers.

I don’t expect the sudden rush of sweet pleasure to come forth when he touches me, and I roll my hips down towards him. Yes! This is good! I glance back at him and watch as he touches the heads of my female members, engorging with blood and lowering themselves out of my slitted entrance. Wetness coats them and his hands slide around easily on their surfaces.

Yes! Bumblebee! My mate! The roars rip themselves from my throat as he continues to stroke me, rubbing carefully, tenderly. The sensation is wonderful, rolling over me in waves of sweet, loving pleasure. 

Something is building inside of me. His hands keep a steady pace but the feelings grow stronger, stronger, stronger— 

They snap and the loudest roar of the night burns its way out of my throat as the tide of pleasure breaks over me. My knees buckle and I sink to the side as he continues petting and stroking my members until I can’t take it any longer and shoo him away. Bit by bit, they slither back inside of me and he dries his hands on the straw.

“You’re so beautiful, even like this,” he murmurs, pressing his hands against my side and leaning in. “I love you.”

I love him too. Nuzzling him gently, I snuggle him close to my warmth and close my wing over him before sticking my head in underneath too. We should rest now.


End file.
